Emergency medical technicians, doctor, nurses, morgue attendants, funeral workers, animal handlers and numerous other groups of people often must deal with awful smells. Decaying flesh, rotten meat and fish, vomit, and defecation are all overwhelming odors that must be dealt with in some occupational areas.
One (1) useful trick is to dab a strong smelling salve such as VICKS VAPORUB® under their nose and, if required, wear a mask. The strong smell of the compound hides unpleasant smells such as vomit, defecation, and even death. With such a compound in place many people can perform their jobs without choking, gagging, or vomiting themselves.
While strong smelling salves are useful, they are not necessarily the best solution. One (1) problem is that while such salves hide unpleasant smells, they themselves are not all that pleasant. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more pleasant smelling salve to hide bad odors. Beneficially such a salve would be easy to use, low in cost, and safe for use.